Sehun's Diary
by barbieLuKai
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Kai sebagai kekasih Sehun yang sangat dicintai namja berkulit pucat itu dalam menyambut ulang tahun sang kekasih? EXO Fanfiction. No Flame No Bash No War No No No Mercy/? SEKAI Final! RNR :D DLDR. Enjoy the ff. Jangan protes kalau kepanjangan ya :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sehun's Diary

Author : BarbieLuKai

Cast : EXO dan beberapa artis lainnya.

Pairing : SeKaihunhan /? SeKai _is real than anything_! *maksa*

Disclaimer : Ff asli punya author, cast punya tetangga sebelah, eh salah punya orangtua mereka.

Warning : Typo (itu sudah pasti tapi mudahan sih kagak ada) Boyslove; ada kata-kata yang diluar rated. Tapi mudahan kalian suka. OOC.

* * *

Dedikasi _for the only one_ **KaiLu's Son** : Kim Sehun /loh salah marga/ Oh Sehun yang besok akan merayakan ulang tahunnya ke-40. Nah loh, salah. Ke-20 maksudnya. Semoga panjang umur, murah rezeki, sehat selalu, disayang sama mama Luhan dan papa Jongin, dan makin tampan *O* **We always love u 3**

Oke, daripada dengerin author mau pidato untuk menyambut hari raya kurban eh salah, hari ulangtahun Sehun, mending langsung cekcekcekcekidot aje yee.

.

.

_Jangan lupa di review ya! :D  
_

.

.

.

.

.

BarbieLuKai's Present

_*SEHUN's DIARY*_

10 April 2013

BIP BIP BIP

.

PRANG

Suasana hening seketika. Mentari tersenyum hangat layaknya seorang ibu dengan nyamannya menembus celah-celah kamar. Oh Sehun, namja berwajah tampan dan berkulit sangat sangat putih itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang terang benderang tersebut menembus lensa matanya. Ia beranjak duduk, memandang tubuhnya yang _topless_, lengket, dan bau cairan 'somting' membuatnya bergidik jijik. Kembali, ia menghela napas dan memandang tubuh _topless_ lainnya yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas serta gemasnya.

Sehun tersenyum hangat.

Ia merangkak menindih tubuh telentang itu tanpa peduli tubuh mereka yang lengket dan sama-sama bau sperma.

"Kaaaiii~" panggil Sehun.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sehun merengut, "Kaaiiii~" panggil Sehun kembali sambil membuat lingkaran di sekitar nipple Kai. Kai, namja yang ditindihnya itu masih tetap diam tak bergeming.

Sehun makin kesal. "Kai!" panggilnya galak. Namun, wajah itu masih memasang tampang cengok yang menggemaskan, dan bibir _kissable_ yang menggoda itu masih tetap di sana, menunggu untuk dikecup.

"Ish, kau ini. Kenapa setiap kali kita begini, kau selalu saja tidur paling nyenyak, ish, ish.." omel Sehun kesal, ia menyentuh bibir kekasihnya dan mengusapnya lembut. "Hari ini kita sekolah, aku tidak ingin kita terlambat, Sayang..." lanjut Sehun.

Kai masih tidak bergeming, tapi bibir _kissable_ miliknya berganti posisi, Kai memajukan bibirnya dan Sehun tertawa riang. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai dengan lembut. Pertama memang lembut, Sehun sudah ingin melepasnya, tapi apa daya, Kai mendorong tengkuk Sehun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kai beranjak duduk dan kembali mengeksplor wilayah Sehun. Masih tetap dengan mata terpejam, tanpa melepaskan tautan lidah mereka yang saling berperang satu sama lain, Kai menumpukan satu tangannya di dekat kepala Sehun dan menindihi namja tampan tersebut.

Sehun melenguh karena napasnya hampir habis. Ia berusaha menggerak-gerak kepalanya, dan Kai menyerah. Kai melepaskan tautan mereka tanpa memperluas jaringan antarwajah mereka.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Kai tersenyum lembut dan mengecup hidung Sehun. Namja yang berada di bawah kekuasaannya itu merona merah, lalu mengangguk kecil. Kai mengelus pipi Sehun yang sudah memerah hebat, sementara namja berkulit pucat itu berusaha menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kai... Lepas..."

"_Ani_,"

"Kai.."

"_Ani_, Hunnie-ah.."

"Kai, kau tidak ingat pelajaran pertama Han _seongsaenim_?" tanya Sehun menatap tajam manik Kai yang hanya memandang Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun menyerah, ia menggembungkan pipinya gemas.

"Ara, ara, kajja! Kita mandi!" Kai bangkit dari Sehun dan menggendong namja tampan itu dari kasur ala _bridal style_. Sehun meronta-ronta minta turun, tapi tentu saja seorang Kim Jongin tidak akan melepaskan kekasihnya yang begitu _precious_ baginya begitu saja. Kai terus membawa Sehun ke kamar mandi, ia mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut dan bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

Suasana kelas Kai dan Sehun sangat ramai. Beberapa _namja_ sepantaran Kai (sifatnya) tampak hura sekali menjahili beberapa _yeojya_ yang sibuk bergosip. Di antara teriakan dan jeritan yang membuat telinga sakit itu, terdapat tawa tjetar membahana karena berhasil mengerjai mereka. _Namja-namja_ tersebut saling ber_high-five_ ria tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit hati yang bersarang di hati para _yeojya_.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya pertanda bosan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jari jemarinya di meja tanpa memperhatikan teman-temannya sekaligus kekasihnya yang tengah berjahil ria.

"Huff, seongsaenim PHP!" gerutu Sehun kesal. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling kelas mendapati teman-temannya yang _yeojya_ murka terhadap para _namja_.

Ia menatap pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan yang mencemooh dan berbalik hadap depan.

Kai yang memperhatikan gerakan Sehun yang bingung mau ngapain itu hanya tertawa kecil dan bergegas menghampiri namja itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh pada bahu mungil Sehun membuat Sehun tersentak kaget.

"Kai?!"

"Kenapa? Terkejut, eoh?"

"A-_ani_..."

Kai tersenyum lembut, "_Waeyo_?"

"_Aniyaaa_..." Jawab Sehun memalingkan wajahnya karena takut kepincut oleh pesona seorang Kim Jongin. Yaelah, emang udah kepincut kali. Kai menarik dagu Sehun agar mau memandangnya, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menghindar dari tatapan Kai.

"Hey, kenapa denganmu?" tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "_A-aniya_, aku tidak ingin meleleh di depanmu," jawabnya polos membuat Kai tertawa keras.

"Uugghh," desah Sehun ketika merasa perutnya melilit, "K-kai, aku harus pergi dulu!" Dan dengan tenaga super turbo, Sehun melesat meninggalkan Kai dan lari terbirit-birit.

Kai memandang kepergian Sehun dengan cengok.

'Apa ia marah denganku?' batin Kai dalam hati.

PLOK

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya, ia tersentak kemudian berbalik. "Kau tahu kan Sehun sebentar lagi ulang tahun?" tanya Kwangmin menampakkan sinar-sinar laser kejahilan. Kai mengangguk, memiringkan alisnya.

"Lalu?" tanya namja berbibir tebal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai anak itu?" sahut Youngmin, kembaran Kwangmin yang sama jahilnya.

Para yeojya yang mencuri-curi dengar segera berbisik memberitahu.

"Ada apa sih? Ada apa sih?" tanya salah satu _yeojya_.

"Hm," Kai berpikir-pikir, berusaha menimang nimang saran Youngmin, kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum licik, "Baiklah, akan kuatur rencananya,"

"Doeehh, ada apa sih?" tanya Nara kesal karena para _namja_ sibuk mengitari Kai. Berbisik satu sama lain tanpa menghiraukan kicauan para _yeojya_ yang mengerutu kesal.

"Baik, baik, dengarkan aku semua!" tiba-tiba Kai berdiri di depan papan tulis mengkoor semua anak di kelasnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Kai. "Dua hari lagi Sehun ulang tahun, jadi sebagai warga negara Seoul High School kita patut mengerjainya,"

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hayoung.

Kai menampakkan senyumnya, "Jadi, rencanaku seperti ini..."

* * *

Zelo mengintip-intip dari arah pintu kelas, ketika ia melihat bayangan Sehun yang sepertinya berjalan tergesa-gesa, cepat-cepat ia memberitahu Kai yang sedang berpidato di depan kelas.

"Jadi, ingat teman-teman, bersikap netral seperti biasa!" tepat saat Kai berkata seperti itu, Sehun keburu masuk dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Kai tersenyum manis padanya dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

Sehun makin cengok.

"Ini, um, ada pengumuman apa ya?" tanyanya polos.

"Nggak ada, nggak ada," jawab teman-temannya serempak, Sehun memiringkan alisnya, "Beneran, Hun.."

Namja berkulit pucat itu memandang Kai, Kai menggeleng meyakinkan dan mengajak Sehun duduk di bangku mereka karena seongsaenim telah tiba. Hurray!

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

Kai melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Sehun membuat Sehun sedih. Kai menatapnya sendu.

"Hun, aku harus bertemu dengan _seongsaenim_ dulu, kau pulang ke asrama saja duluan,"

"Aku bisa menunggumu," ucap Sehun mengangguk.

Kai mengelus surai Sehun, "Ini penting, dan mungkin lama, kau pasti bosan. Kau pulang duluan, _nae_? Aku pasti kembali dengan keadaan selamat," tanpa babibu lagi, Kai mengecup bibir Sehun tanda perpisahan dan menghilang. Sehun menghela napas dan tersenyum malu, ia mengusap bibirnya dan bergegas kembali ke asrama.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kwangmin pada Kai yang telah kembali dari ruang guru, Kai mengacungkan jempol dan bereuforia.

"_Seongsaenim_, semuanya termasuk kepala sekolah juga mengizinkan kita mengerjai Sehun, bahkan mereka juga berniat untuk ikut mengerjai Sehun,"

Kwangmin terkekeh puas, "Tapi Kai, kau mau kan menanggung semuanya?"

"Tenang saja, Kwang, soal itu sih beres. Ayo kita bertemu dengan kepala asrama!"

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

"Lu, Luhan _hyung_!" panggil Kai mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 1420.

Kriek.

"Heung?" tiba-tiba sesosok _namja_ mungil dengan rambut acak-acakan namun masih tetap berparas cantik muncul di hadapan Kai. Matanya yang sayu tak melihat jelas wajah Kai yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum.

Buru-buru Kai mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menerobos masuk ke kamar _namja_ itu.

Luhan mengusap saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya, dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Kemudian, ia menghampiri Kai yang sudah duduk di ujung kasurnya. Ia pun ikut duduk di samping Kai dengan tatapan, 'mau apa kau ke sini? Tumben...'

Kai berdeham, "Jadi begini, _hyung._ Aku berencana untuk mengerjai Sehun besok dan pada hari ulang tahunnya," jelas Kai.

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk dengan mata sayu, "Aku sudah dengar dari Chanyeol,"

"Nah, kau akan kuberi tugas,"

"Tugas apa?" tanya Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kai, "Pinjam lengan sebentar ya," ucap _namja_ cantik itu. Kai menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tugasmu _hyung_, kau harus menjadi kekasih sementaranya Sehun, _hyung_, kau dengar aku?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Coba, ulang perkataanku tadi,"

"Aku harus menjadi babunya Sehun?"

Kai menggeplak kepalanya, mendapat jeritan kesakitan dari sang pemilik kepala. Luhan bangkit dari lengan Kai memandang _namja_ berbibir eksohtis itu jengkel.

"Pacar sementara _hyung_, pacar sementara!" tekan Kai kesal.

"Huh,"

"Kau mau kan, _hyung_?" tanya Kai menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Cih, kau seperti itu, layak om-om yang hendak mencabulku, Jongin-ah.." jawab Luhan semena-mena.

"Memang, gue bakal mencabul elu kalau elu berani menolak tugas dari Kim Jongin Tjetar Membahana Badai Ulala ditabrak Burung Dara!" ancam Kai membuat mata Luhan terbelalak _shock_. Dengan cepat ia menutupi bagian dadanya.

"Kai, jangan macam-macam!"

"Siapa yang macam-macam? Kai serius nih, _hyung_!"

Luhan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, bayangan Kai akan memperkosanya yang masih perawan itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, "Heung, baiklah. Aku akan terima tawaranmu itu,"

"Ini bukan tawaran ini tugas," tekan Kai.

"Iye, iye ah, tugas darimu Jongin.." ucap Luhan mengangguk asal.

Kai tersenyum sumringah, ia memeluk Luhan erat dan berusaha mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan.

CUP

"_Gomawoyo hyung_.." ucap _namja_ tersebut, kemudian pergi melenggang dari kasur Luhan yang cengok karena _first kiss_nya diambil oleh Kai.

FIRST KISS LUHAN DIAMBIL KIM JONGIN

*sengaja diulang biar rame*

Kai keburu kabur tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang mengamuk buta dan berubah jadi Iron Man. Pokoknya masalah Luhan yang _first kiss_ nya diambil sama Kai masalah nanti, sekarang misi keempat.

* * *

"D.O _HYUNG_!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kan jadi kekasihku sementara?" tanya Kai melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya pada Kyungsoo yang hanya menguap lebar selebar goa hantu.

"Ntar deh gue pikir-pikir dulu," jawab Kyungsoo yang jawabannya sama sekali nggak diinginkan Kai.

"Aishh, _hyung_! Ini hanya sebagai perantara untuk rencana mengerjai Sehun," balas Kai kesal.

"Oh, begitu." Kyungsoo diem.

Kai diem.

"Ntar ya gue pikir-pikir,"

"Yak! _Hyung_! Jangan kelamaan napa! Bilang iya susah amat sih,"

"Jongin, ini bukan masalah iya atau tidak. Ini masalah hati gue, emangnya hati gue mau nerima elu sebagai kekasih gue? Biarpun kekasih sementara.."

"Yaelah _hyung_, cuma 2 hari.."

"Hm," Kyungsoo menimang-nimang, "Jadi kau datang jam 11 malam gini menemuiku hanya untuk tugas yang sama sekali tak berguna ini?"

Kai menyengir mengangguk, membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Okelah, aku terima..."

"Besok, kau dan Luhan harus menemuiku di gudang sekolah, sehabis pulang sekolah,"

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

11 April 2013

BIP BIP BIP

Seperti biasa, alarm yang hanya berbunyi tiga kali bip itu terhempas jatuh dengan naasnya ke lantai keramik. Oh Sehun, pemilik dari alarm itu hanya bisa bernapas lega karena bising yang diciptakan kembali direnggut kesunyian.

Matahari tersenyum hangat dan menyinari kamar bernomor 1412 itu lewat celah-celah gorden, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berusaha membiasakan diri pada sinar yang cerah itu.

Ia menoleh ke arah kasur yang lain.

Kosong.

Kemana Kai semalam?

Ia bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, kemanakah sang kekasih yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi sore semenjak Kai mengecup bibirnya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Atau jangan-jangan kemarin memang akhir dari segalanya?

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauhkan pikiran negatif yang bersarang di otaknya. Ia kembali menatap daerah Kai yang rapiiiiiiii sekali, tas sekolahnya juga masih ada, lalu kemana pemiliknya?

Buru-buru Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju meja belajar Kai yang berantakan seperti yang ia lihat tadi malam. Ia membongkar sesuatu siapa tahu ada yang terlihat 'beda' dari meja belajar Kai, namun hasilnya. Nihil.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan mungkin saja ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya saat di kelas nanti dan ia harus menanyakan kenapa _namja_ berkulit gelap itu tidak pulang.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

Sehun mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dari asrama ke sekolahnya itu hanya butuh waktu kurang 5 menit jadi, kenapa ia harus tergesa-gesa?

Jawabannya tentu saja ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat Kim Jongin.

Namun, ada yang berbeda dari sekolah hari ini.

Ketika ia menapakkan salah satu kakinya di bangunan besar itu, para _yeojya_ yang tengah memadati lorong segera minggir dan saling berbisik.

Mereka menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun, berbisik dengan seramnya dan melayangkan tatapan intimidasi untuk Sehun.

_Namja_ berkulit putih itu diam. Ia berjalan tidak peduli melewati kumpulan yeojya yang menggosipinya dengan seram.

Namun.

Semakin ia melewati beberapa lorong, semakin juga bisikan _syaithon_ yang mengintimidasinya itu meningkat. Bahkan ia sempat mencuri-curi dengar, salah satu _yeojya_ berbicara kasar tentang dirinya.

"Oh Sehun itu ya ajjdjkdxdfhdf pip pip pip pip,"

"Makanya itu, dasar pip pip pip!"

"Sudah pip pip, makin pip pip!"

Sehun berusaha untuk menulikan pendengarannya, tapi hasilnya ia kesal karena bisikan para _yeojya_ itu berlangsung keras. Maka, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, dan akhirnya ia sampai di kelas tercinta.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

Nah, sampai di kelas juga Sehun semakin terintimidasi.

Tak ada yang acuh padanya. Semuanya tampak sibuk, bahkan melirik Sehun secuil pun, tak ada. Sehun makin bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba temannya bersikap tak acuh padanya? Sehun mengendus-endus sekitar badannya, ia sudah mandi kok. Tercium sekali dari aroma Vanilla yang ia pakai dan parfum yang ia semprotkan tadi pagi. Lalu, kenapa teman-temannya malah diam tak melirik Sehun sekalipun, seperti sebutir nasi di padang pasir.

Nah, terlebih lagi. Sosok figur yang ia rindukan kini tak nampak batang hidungnya, kemana sih Kim Jongin yang gantengnya melewati batas cakrawala itu? Kok belum datang sampai sekarang? Pikir Sehun jengkel.

Nah, bisikan _syaithon_ itu lagi.

Ia menoleh mendapati Nara, Yoonjo, Bomi, dan Seohyun berbisik sambil melirik Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi Sehun. _Namja_ berkulit putih tersebut menatap mereka berempat yang malah menaikkan volume bisikan mereka. Jelas sekali Sehun mendengar bahwa Nara mengumpat-umpat, diikuti Yoonjoo dan Seohyun yang memanas-manasi Nara. Mereka menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, membuat Sehun berhenti memandang mereka.

Sehun terus menunggu sosok Kai yang belum juga kunjung tiba, ia bertanya pada teman-temannya yang hanya direspon dengan mengangkat bahu tanpa menatap Sehun sama sekali.

Sehun menyerah, ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk lengannya tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya lagi. Ia lebih baik mengunci mulutnya.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

Mau tau Kai di mana?

Bukankah Kai sudah berkata pada Kyungsoo bahwa mereka akan membolos sebentar dan mengadakan pertemuan kecil-kecilan?

Nah, di situlah Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan berada. Mereka sibuk mendiskusikan rencana selanjutnya dan tentu saja semua itu sudah diatur Kai dengan mulusnya.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Entahlah, author pun tak tahu.

* * *

TBC

U have No Idea Where I Come From….

Hai, Berbilukai kembali lagi menghambur ExoPlanet dengan tjetar membahananya badai ulala menembus cakrawala eh ternyata ditabrak burung dara /?

Oke, ini ff dedikasi buat Sehuna yang tercinta. Untuk hari ini author kasih chapter satunya, dan besok finalnya, jadi ada two shoot. Doeng.

Review oke?! :) saran, kritik, pendapat, tanggapan, komentar, atau apapun yang berbau seperti itu, diterima dengan senang hati dan lapang dada.

Sampai jumpa di chapter kedua! /kabur nyeret paksa Sehun dari pelukan Kai/


	2. Final

Chapter 2 : The Final.

SEKAI/KAIHUN SERTA OTHER COUPLE. Mian kalau kepanjangan, habisnya kalau dipotong entar kecewa lagi. **Dedication for KaiLu's only son**, **Oh Sehun in his birthday today :)**

ENJOY THE FICT :))

.

.

.

* * *

Masih 11 April pada malam hari.

.

"Anak-anak asrama 1 segera berkumpul di auditorium sekarang!"

Sehun yang mendengar itu, bangkit dari kasur dan memeriksa pantulan wajahnya yang berantakan di cermin. Ia bergegas mencuci wajahnya dan sesudah itu, ia berjalan gontai keluar kamar.

Melewati lorong-lorong yang dilalui beberapa siswa juga, ia berjalan lemas selagi ditabrak oleh siswa-siswa berandal itu. Sehun yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya kalau tidak ada sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Sehun sudah berpikir itu Kai, namun melihat jari jemari lentik ini, rasanya tak mungkin Kai memiliki jari selentik _yeojya_. Pelukan itu terlepas dan Sehun segera berbalik menghadap belakang, ia terkejut karena wajah _hyung_nya, Xi Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Sehunnieee~" panggil Luhan manja seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun.

Sehun terbelalak dan menepis lingkaran lengan Luhan kasar, "H-h-_hyung_, m-mau apa kau?" tanya _namja_ itu bingung.

Luhan tersenyum manis lagi sembari melingkarkan lengannya kembali di lengan Sehun. "Aku ingin pergi ke auditorium bersama Sehunnieku yang tampan..."

"M-m-mwo? T-tampan? S-sehunnieku? Apa sih yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun semakin risih karena Luhan masih melingkarkan lengannya.

Pertanyaannya tidak terjawab karena Luhan malah menariknya terus sampai ke ruang auditorium.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

"Jadi kalian dikumpulkan di sini karena ada pengumuman tentang pertukaran kamar. Yak! Yak! Kalian tak mendengarkan, aku tidak akan melanjutkan pengumuman!"

Dan sekali, kaum adam tersebut diam memperhatikan kepala asrama.

"Bagus!"

Sehun tidak begitu memperhatikan kepala asrama yang sibuk memberi pidato, tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang ia kenal bersama sosok kekasihnya.

Kai dan Do Kyungsoo. Berpegangan tangan.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut atas apa yang dilihatnya, jadi selama ini, Kai?

Jantungnya berdegub keras tidak sesuai irama, ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya akibat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Ia menoleh kembali pada Kai yang sibuk bercanda riang dengan Kyungsoo yang terlihat mesra sekali. Sehun berusaha menetralisirkan detak jantungnya yang kian cepat, seiring sakit hatinya menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bagaikan air diminum rasa duri, nasi dimakan rasa sekam. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ketika Kai menyadari Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu. _Namja_ berkulit gelap itu hanya tersenyum licik melihat Sehun berpaling darinya.

"Jadi, maka dari itu, untuk mengatasi hal-hal yang sudah terjadi, diadakan perombakan kamar," Sehun membelalakkan matanya terkejut pada bagian isi pidato kepala asrama.

Kamar?

Perombakan?

Itu berarti ia akan berpisah dari Kai?

_Andwaeyo_.

Kepala asrama Cho membuka kertas yang berbuku-buku itu, kemudian, ia berdeham, "Ehm, baik. Saya akan membacakan siapa-siapa saja yang akan menempati kamar," dan dibalik kacamata tebal itu, sepasang obsidian mulai meneliti siapa-siapa saja yang akan dirombak. "Ouh, sayang sekali, pasangan Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun harus berpisah,"

Semua mata terbagi pada Sehun dan Kai. Sehun langsung gugup sementara Kai hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa..."

"Kami sudah tidak punya hubungan lagi, _seongsaenim_," ucap Kai tajam dan serius seraya memandang Sehun.

Sehun yang tubuhnya bagaikan disengat milyaran duri landak yang baru saja diasah terdiam menatap Kai dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mungkin, namun Kai hanya mengangguk meyakinkan. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, supaya ia tidak menangis, namun, perkataan Kai yang tajam nan meiris hati tersebut membuat jantungnya luka dan tortores-tores banyak.

"Sehunnie kan pacar baruku," tiba-tiba suara Luhan yang manja itu berbisik di telinganya. Sehun yang wajahnya sudah kacau memandang ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum bahagia.

"S-sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Sekarang, nih liat!" Luhan memperlihatkan genggaman jemari mereka yang saling terpaut dan sulit terpisahkan. "Mulai detik ini, menit ini, dan jam ini juga, kita resmi berpacaran," kata Luhan membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget dan berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman mereka, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Ehm, ehm, baiklah. Kita akan mulai dari, Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan akan berada dalam satu kamar, nomor 1412,"

"Yay!" jerit Luhan gembira dan tak sengaja mendaratkan kecupan pendek di pipi Sehun. _Namja_ berkulit putih pucat itu terkejut dan shock akan bibir Luhan yang tiba-tiba mengusap pipinya yang dingin.

"Iyuuh," sahut salah seorang _namja_. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan tersenyum bahagia pada Sehun yang hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya yang kelu.

"Kemudian Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, kamar nomor 1222,"

Sehun menoleh ke belakang tepat Kai dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Ia memandang kedua sejoli yang tengah tertawa mesra, membuat Sehun makin dibakar api cemburu.

"Kemudian, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, kamar nomor 276,"

"YAAAYYY!"

"Isshh, berisik tahu tak!"

"Heung, kau hanya iri, Himchan-ah.."

"Ssstt!"

"Kemudian, Jung Daehyun dan Choi Junhong, kamar 1258,"

"Jauh sekali, hyung..."

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita sekamar, Zelo-ah.."

"Kemudian, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Xiumin, kamar nomor 1262,"

"Kemudian, Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan, kamar nomor 1331,"

"Apa?! Sekamar?!"

"Sstt! Rezeki untukmu, Himchan-ah.."

"Ini bukan rezeki, ini malapetaka besar, Baekhyun-ah!"

"Kemudian, bla-bla-bla-bla-bla, dan pembacaan perombakan kamar telah selesai, kalian hanya pindah selama seminggu, bawa perlengkapan yang diperlukan, dan jangan protes! Wassalam!" Kepala asrama bergegas turun dari mimbar disertai bubarnya para _namja_ yang menempati asrama itu. Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang dan tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik oleh Luhan.

"Kiyaaa! Kita sekarang menjadi teman sekamar, Sehunnie. Ouh? Eh tidak, kita bukan teman sekamar, tapi pasangan sekamar?! Kau senang kan Sehunnie?!" jerit Luhan tak menentu pada Sehun yang sedang dilanda musibah. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan '_hyung_, aku rindu Jongin' yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan tatapan 'aku jonginmu sekarang!'

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

Sesampai di kamar, Sehun menumpahkan semuanya di bantal kesayangannya. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kubangan bantal tersebut dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Persetan dengan teman sekamar atau tetangga di kanan kirinya, ia sudah kecewa karena Kai tiba-tiba memutuskannya dan cemburu begitu melihat Kai selingkuh di hadapan kepalanya sendiri.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Duh, aktingku nggak alami, ya?" keluh Luhan menaruh kepalanya di lengan Kai seperti biasa.

Kai memandangnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa selalu lenganku, hyung?' yang hanya dibalas Luhan dengan tatapan, 'pinjem bentar, napa'

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Besok akan menjadi hari yang berat..."

"Jangan dipikul, dong, D.O.." kata Luhan sewot membuat Kai menatapnya lagi.

"Pergi sana hyung! Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sehun sekarang," usir Kai pada Luhan yang ogah-ogahan mengangkat kepalanya dari lengan Kai.

"Ugh, dia menangis.."

"HAH?! NANGIS?!" Suara _high-pitched_ gabungan KaiSoo membuat Luhan menutup telinganya, memasang tampang menggemaskan.

"Iya, dia nangis sewaktu aku hendak keluar, pertamanya sih mau ngibur dia eh takutnya dia malah tambah marah,"

"Hueeee, Sehunnieeeee..."

Nah giliran Kai nih yang nangis. Yang ngerjain Sehun dia, ini yang nangis siapa?

Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu memandang jam, "Hoahm, sudah pukul 12, tidur gih sana hyung! Aku mau tidur.."

Luhan beranjak dari kasur Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang terisak-isak pilu.

"Sampai jumpa!"

Dan pintu itu pun tertutup.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

.

.

.

.

12 April 2013

_Today is Sehunnie's birthday ^o^_

BIP BIP BIP

PRANG

"Eungh~"

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer kamar 1412. Oh Sehun tak henti-hentinya membanting alarm mungil yang terletak di atas meja kecilnya. Entah kenapa ia malas sekali bangun. Untuk membuka matanya saja berat baginya. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menjengkelkan untuknya sekali lagi? Atau mungkin selamanya? Ahhh, rasanya malas untuk beranjak bangun dan mempersiapkan kebutuhannya. Bukankah hari ini ia berulang tahun, kenapa ia sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu? Entahlah, dirinya sudah capai memikirkan semua yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Heung..." desahnya pasrah. Menikmati hangatnya senyuman mentari yang bersinar di celah-celah gordennya.

Tiba-tiba.

GREB

"Kyaa!" jerit Sehun terkejut akan sesuatu yang menindihnya.

"Hehehe, bangun Sehunnieee~"

Ternyata Luhan. Seperti biasa,_ namja_ itu memasang wajah yang super duper imut dan aegyo yang nggak bisa nahan. Sehun terbelalak. Luhan menindihnya sekarang sama seperti ini ia menindih Kai kemarin lusa. Dengan maksud membangunkannya.

"H-_hyung_, k-kau b-berat.."

"_Ani_! Aku ini ringan, Sehunnie. Masak kau meremehkan berat badankuuu~," kilah Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, jarinya yang lentik menelusuri rahang Sehun yang kuat sambil tersenyum manis.

Sehun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu makin terkejut dan tak sengaja mendorong Luhan menjauh darinya. Luhan terjungkang dari kasur, Sehun bergegas bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

BLAM

Luhan yang bokongnya sempat mencium lantai keramik itu ketika mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup, tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Ia bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Kai.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

Sehun menapakkan kakinya seperti biasa di bangunan sekolahnya. Namun, hal yang kemarin terjadi, terjadi jua sekarang.

Sementara Sehun berjalan, para _yeojya_ yang kemarin menggosipi namja itu mulai mencericit dan berkicau di telinga Sehun yang panas. _Uh, pagi-pagi udah kena gosip_. Pikir Sehun kesal.

Di setiap lorong yang Sehun lewati, selalu ada _yeojya-yeojya_ mengobrol sambil melirik-lirik Sehun dengan tatapan keji. Sehun yang merasakannya hanya bisa melapangkan dadanya sampai telinganya panas mendengar umpatan yang diberikan yeojya-yeojya yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Katanya Sehun sudah putus dengan Kai," gosip _yeojya_ pertama.

"Benakah?"

"Tentu saja. Kemarin aku mendengar dari Moonguk _oppa_. Kai mempermalukan si oseha itu di depan semua _namja_,"

"Emang pantes kok, Oh Sehun kan kayak jalang,"

Dan banyak yang didengar Sehun ketika ia melewati lorong penuh kemaksiatan itu. Dirinya sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar gosipan yang kurang enak dirasakan itu.

Tiba-tiba.

GREB

Sehun terkejut mendapati lengannya dicengkram jemari yang lentik, ia menoleh. "L-luhan _hyung_?"

"Sehunnieeeeeeeeeee~ selamat pagi Sehunnieku sayaaangg dan tampaan sepanjaaang masaaa," ucap Luhan melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sehun. Sontak suara Luhan yang mendayu dan manja itu mendapat cemooh dari para _yeojya_ yang masih di sana.

"Dih, benar kan apa kataku? Oh Sehun memang tukang selingkuh!"

"He eh, benar. Dasar! Kurang apa sih Kai itu sampai tega diselingkuhin?"

"Tau deh, dasar Oh Sehun nggak punya otak!"

Sehun dan Luhan cengok memandang _yeojya-yeojya_ itu yang bubar setelah puas mencaci-maki Sehun. Luhan menarik dagu Sehun agar mau memandangnya.

"Ayo ke kelas!" ajak namja cantik itu penuh kelembutan dan menarik tangan Sehun yang sepertinya tidak mau sadar akan kenyataan.

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Zelo memang seperti satpam kelas Kai. Lihat saja kerjaannya, celingak-celinguk mulu di depan kelas. Kai, dan beberapa namja lainnya sampai bosan melihatnya.

"Hey, Zelo-ah, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Youngmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Mata Zelo terbelalak seperti melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan. Ia berbalik memandang teman-temannya, "Sehuna datang! Sehuna datang! Ia bersama Luhan _hyung_ dan mereka berpegangan tangan!"

Kai yang mendengar Zelo melapor seperti itu dengan cepat mengkoor semuanya bersikap dingin dan cuek pada Sehun. Kai memang sudah duduk di bangkunya, tapi tidak pada Zelo yang masih mondar-mandir layak satpam. Kai menarik kerah anak itu bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menapak kakinya di depan kelas. Mata cengok Sehun memandang tepat di manik Kai dengan gugup karena Kai memandangnya dingin. Namun, tatapan mereka terhenti saat suara penggaris menghantam pintu kelas mereka.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Berhenti bertatapan di depan pintu. Cepat kalian bertiga duduk!" Mendengar itu Sehun, Kai, dan Zelo bergegas duduk di bangku masing-masing dan Kim _seongsaenim_ memulai pelajaran.

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Sehun menatap sekeliling kelasnya. Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua memang sudah selesai, dan Sehun benar-benar tidak diacuhkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Kai.

Ia menghela napas, membuang semua masalahnya yang beruntun dari kemarin sampai detik ini juga. Memang mengherankan bagi Sehun, padahal saat tanggal 10, semuanya baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian, besoknya, dimulai ia bangun tidur sampai ia tidur kembali, semua kegiatannya tak berjalan sempurna. Sehun menghembuskan napas panjang, tiba-tiba ia merasa _urgent_ untuk ke toilet sekarang. Ia beranjak berdiri dengan kasar mendapat tatapan dari teman-temannya, tetapi ia segera berlari keluar kelas.

Zelo yang bertugas sebagai satpam kelas itu bergegas menjaga di ambang pintu sesuai perintah Kai yang sedang merogoh ke dalam tas Sehun. Kai tersenyum penuh kebahagian saat mendapatkan buku latihan Sehun. Ia melemparkan buku itu pada Minwoo yang langsung ditangkap oleh _namja_ mungil tersebut, bergegas ia menyembunyikan buku latihan Sehun di tempat aman dan duduk layak orang biasa.

Sehun yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari toilet berjalan cepat karena curiga ada guru di dalam kelasnya, tepat saat ia masuk, seorang _seongsaenim_ yang killer mengejutkannya.

"Yak, Oh Sehun! Cepat kau duduk!"

Sehun mengangguk ngeri dan bergegas duduk.

"Selamat siang! Keluarkan pekerjaan kalian!"

Semua siswa mengeluarkan buku latihan mereka sementara Sehun sibuk mencari bukunya.

'Duh, padahal tadi malam sudah kumasukkan dalam tas, kok nggak ada ya..' tanya Sehun dalam hati. Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya melirik kebingungan Sehun sambil bereuforia dalam hati.

"Oh Sehun! Dimana buku latihanmu?! Nakal ya, sudah berani tidak mengerjakan PR! Kamu tidak mau belajar?!" cecar Han _seongsaenim_ padanya. Sehun terbata-bata menjawab.

"A-anu, seo-_seongsaenim_,"

"Anu anu apa?! Kamu sudah mulai membantah ya?!" potong Han _seongsaenim_ tidak sabaran.

"Tadi malam saya sudah mengerjakannya dan membawanya, _seongsaenim_."

"Tapi mana sekarang bukunya?! Pokoknya _seongsaenim_ tak mau tahu, sekarang keluar dari kelas dan jangan masuk sampai pelajaran saya selesai!"

Melewatkan fisika yang begitu sulit karena tak membawa PR? Rasanya pahit sekali untuk seorang yang bernama Oh Sehun yang sudah melewati masa-masa menyulitkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Oh Sehun?! Cepat keluar?!"

"Tapi, _seongsaenim_.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, keluar sekarang juga!"

Sehun menghembuskan napas pasrah dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Kai dan beberapa murid lainnya cekikikan melihat Han _seongsaenim_ menghukum Sehun dengan kejam.

Han _seongsaenim_ menahan tawa, "Bagaimana Kai? Apa akting saya buruk?"

Kai mengacungkan jempol, "Tidak, _seongsaenim_. Akting anda seratus persen kejam,"

"Hahaha, sudah, sudah, mari kita belajar!"

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Untung saja bell pulang sudah berbunyi bising di telinga murid-murid Seoul High School. Mereka bergegas beranjak dari bangku dan bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka. Tidak dengan Sehun yang memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan gontai dan menyandang tas di punggungnya.

Tap tap tap

Sehun berjalan santai melewati lorong-lorong seperti biasa. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa _yeojya-yeojya _yang menggosipinya tadi menatap kesal padanya. Kemudian, ia bertemu Luhan yang hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa di kamar dan sesudah itu _namja_ cantik itu pergi.

Sesampai di lorong terakhir.

"Oh Sehun!"

Ia terdiam di tempat.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, ia menoleh tepat saat sesuatu yang keras mendarat di wajahnya.

SPLASH

Dan sesuatu seperti balon air itu membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

SPLASH SPLASH

"Hahahaha! Rasakan itu!"

Beberapa _namja_ asing yang tak dikenalnya itu terus melempari Sehun dengan balon-balon yang berisi air apapun, entah air biasa, air toilet, air paret, atau apa saja.

Sehun yang menerima penghinaan seperti itu merasa marah dan pergi meninggalkan beberapa _namja_ tadi dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

_Namja-namja_ jahil yang melihat Sehun pergi bergegas mengirim pesan pada Kai.

'Kai, ia pergi dan tugas kami berhasil,'

Kai di lain tempat, menerima pesan tersebut dengan senyum puas.

'Bagus Gikwang _hyung_, sekarang tunggu nanti malam,'

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Kai segera melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Sehun memandang pemandangan sore di balkon kamarnya. Sekarang, ia sudah bersih dan untung saja bau amis itu bisa hilang. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia menikmati semilir angin sore yang meraba permukaan kulitnya nan lembut. Menghirup oksigen yang bersih itu kuat-kuat berharap oksigen itu dapat membersihkan luka di hatinya.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Sehun memandang ke balkon kiri yang sepi tanpa berpenghuni, kemudian balkon kanan yang sepi jua. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. 'Kemana semua orang' batinnya dalam hati. Lalu, ia mengangkat bahu, 'aah, mungkin pulang telat,'

BRAK

Sehun menoleh ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun paling malas bertemu Luhan. Namun, ia terkejut karena sosok namja cantik itu memeluknya erat dan menaikkan kedua kakinya di pinggang ramping Sehun serta mengalungkan lengannya di leher namja itu. Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"H-_hyung_?"

"Kenapa Hunnie?" tanya Luhan mempersempit jarak antarwajah mereka. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" tepat pertanyaan Luhan, namja cantik itu menggigit hidung Sehun lembut.

Sehun berusaha menghindar dari Luhan, tetapi Luhan tetap keukeuh.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam sedalam mungkin sampai ia menyadari ponselnya berdering. "Ughhh~" gerutu Luhan jengkel. Ia turun dari posisinya, membuat Sehun menghela napas lega.

"_Yeoboseyo_? _Nae_, aku akan segera ke sana! Oke, sampai jumpa!" Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan memandang Sehun yang was-was. "Sehunnie, aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa!"

Fiyuh' Sehun mengusap peluhnya setelah Luhan benar-benar pergi, 'ia selalu datang dan pergi seperti jelangkung,'

Akhirnya, Sehun pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Masih tanggal 12 April. Pada malam hari.

"_Hyung, hyung_," panggil Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang tertidur pulas.

"Heung?"

"M-m-maukah kau menemaniku ke sekolah untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal?" tanya Sehun gugup. Luhan membuka matanya satu dan melirik ke jam dinding.

Pukul 7. Kemudian _namja_ cantik itu mengangguk.

Keduanya bergegas keluar dari asrama yang gelap dan pergi ke bangunan sekolah yang nampaknya seram sekali.

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan berpegangan tangan karena Luhan tahu Sehun tidak menyukai hal yang berbau mistis. Luhan tahu kenapa lampu lorong hanya remang-remang, karena ini bagian final dari kejutan Kai untuk Sehun.

Sesampai di lorong keempat, Luhan mendapat telepon. Ia segera pergi menjauh dari Sehun yang terpaku sendirian di lorong yang gelap itu.

Sehun diam menatap sekeliling, ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya, sesampai di kelasnya, ternyata lampu kelasnya menyala dengan terang. Sehun bergegas mengambil buku catatannya dan kabur.

Namun, lampu lorong menjadi gelap gulita.

Sehun terpaku di tempat.

Ia memandang sekeliling merasakan bulu romanya berdiri, ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan tak sadar di hadapannya ada sesuatu.

"Hiiiiiiii..." jeritan high-pitched mengagetkan jantung Sehun yang hampir saja copot. Namja penakut itu merasakan jantungnya berdegub tak keruan. Ia semakin mempercepat gerak jalannya.

"Hiiiiii..." suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Hiks, hiks," kali ini suara tangisan.

Sehun menuruni tangga dan tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu, lampu remang tersebut melihatkan wanita dengan darah-darah di sekujur tubuhnya, Sehun berteriak kencang dan berlari sekuat tenaga, menerobos siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

Sampailah ia di belakang gudang sekolahnya yang hampir remang-remang.

SREK SREK

Sehun menoleh kanan-kiri.

SREK SREK

Sehun menutup mulutnya berusaha menetralisir deru napasnya yang memburu.

Saat Sehun menoleh ke kanan, ia merasa ada sesuatu di hadapannya. Layak slow motion, ia memandang lurus ke depan dan menatap.

"Ji-ji-jig AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK

* * *

*Sehun's Diary*

* * *

Di Taman Seoul High School

.

.

Sehun melenguh ketika sesuatu yang asing menusuk indra penciumannya. Ia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan tak begitu melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, dua kali kedipan, semua yang di hadapannya terlihat jelas.

"**_SURPRISE_**!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya melihat Kai berdiri di depannya membawa kue tart dan satu sekolah berada di belakang Kai. Sehun bingung.

"**_Saengil Chukkae Sehunnie_**!"

Teman-teman sekelasnya menyerbu Sehun yang masih bingung.

Akan tetapi.

Sehun malah menangis keras mengetahui bahwa selama ini dia dikerjain satu sekolah. *aduh author tambah bersalah* Sehun menangis sekeras mungkin membuat teman-temannya serta satu sekolah merasa bersalah.

"HUEEEEE..."

"_Mianhaeyo_ Hunnie-ah, ini semua ide Kai! Ia yang merencanakan semua ini," ucap teman-temannya menunjuk-nunjuk Kai. Kai yang ditunjuk-tunjuk berkilah.

"HUEEEEEEE!"

"Duh, Sehunnie, ini semua salah Kai!"

"Iya, benar. Kai yang menyuruh kami untuk tidak mengacuhkanmu, Sehun-ah,"

"Iya, Kai juga yang menyuruhku tuk jadi kekasih sementaramu, Huna-ah..."

"Pokoknya salah Kai!"

"Eh apa apaan?!" Kai nggak mau introspeksi diri. Ia menaruh kue tart itu di atas meja. Sehun makin menjerit keras.

"Hueeee! Kai! **Aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi**!"

Bagaikan disengat listrik bermilyar volt, Kai membelalakkan matanya dan terjatuh dengan indahnya di atas rumput. Ia memandang Sehun tak percaya akan perkataan Sehun yang berhasil merusak seluruh organnya. "Se-Sehunnie? A-apa yang kau katakan itu b-benar?"

Sehun menyedot kembali ingusnya, "Tidak, hiks. Aku cuma hiks bercanda,"

Kai bangkit dan langsung menyerbu Sehun dengan beberapa kecupan dan pelukan. Sehun menangis di dada Kai karena ternyata semua yang telah dilaluinya hanyalah lelucon konyol.

"K-kau hiks konyol! Tidak lucu, tahu!" isak Sehun di dalam pelukan Kai. _Namja_ berkulit gelap itu tertawa senang dan mengecup bibir Sehun. Mendapat erangan jengkel dari teman-temannya serta guru-guru mereka.

"Yak! Yak! Mereka mulai bermesraan!" omel kepala sekolah Sooman-Lee muak melihat SeKai berciuman.

"Cieee SEKAI IS REAL! SEKAI IS REAL!" jerit teman-teman mereka yang _yeojya_ yang merupakan _fujoshi._

Kai melepaskan tautan mereka dan menghapus air mata Sehun. "**_Saengil Chukkae, My Princess_**.."

"Mari kita berpesta!" teriak Zelo bersemangat dan ternyata pesta ulang tahun yang butuh pengorbanan yang sangat sangat menyulitkan itu berjalan dengan lancar.

Sehun merasa bahagia sekaligus kesal karena selama dua hari ini ia dikerjain habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya. Oh bukan hanya teman-temannya saja, bahkan satu sekolah pun ikut mengerjainya. Ya, salah sendiri kenapa jadi pacarnya Kim Jongin, the king of Jahil.

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

_"Dua hari yang begitu melelahkan akhirnya terlewat jua. Ternyata usut demi usut mereka hanya mengerjaiku karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Kesal? Tentu saja. Marah? Wah, sudah dipucuk rambut, nih. Dan kau tahu apa yang paling kesal? Ternyata Kim Jongin yang sangat kucintai dan kusayangi itu YANG MERENCANAKAN SEMUANYA. KUTEKANKAN SEKALI LAGI. KAI YANG MERENCANAKAN SEMUANYA!  
_

_Tapi, tak apa. Heung... -_-  
_

_Kejadian 1 : digosipin yeojya-yeojya suruhan Kai. Haha, akhirnya mereka meminta maaf padaku dan menyalahkan Kai._

_Kejadian 2 : sama saja. Tak diacuhkan dan benar-benar digosipin._

_Kejadian 3 : pertukaran teman sekamar itu hanya rencana Kai semata! Huh, dasar Kai!_

_Kejadian 4 : Luhan hyung sebagai pacar sementara. Itu juga disuruh Kai._

_Kejadian 5 : D.O hyung ikut-ikutan juga -_- kukira selama ini Kyungsoo hyung baik._

_Kejadian 6 : dimarahin Han seongsaenim karena tak membawa pr. Padahal disembunyikan Minwoo -_-_

_Kejadian 7 : dilempar balon dan Gikwang hyung dkk sudah meminta maaf dan menyalahkan Kai. _

_Kejadian 8 : Luhan hyung membuatku bingung._

_Kejadian 9 : Hantu sekolah yang benar-benar membuatku mati berdiri. Wanita yang di dekat tangga itu Hyoyeon noona -_-_

_Kejadian 10 : HUH! JIGSAW YANG MENYEBALKAN! Ternyata di balik topeng jigsaw, ada Kai yang menyamar -_-_

_Kejadian 11 : pesta kebun yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan, tapi bikin kesal jua karena ternyata mereka hanya mengerjaiku. Huh._

_Hm._

_Oh iya, apa kalian bisa menebak apa hadiah Kai untukku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cukup cinta dan kasih sayang serta sex yang tiada habisnya 0/0 _

* * *

_*Sehun's Diary*_

* * *

Sehun menutup buku tersebut sambil memandang ke arah bintang. Tak sadar olehnya sepasang lengan kokoh mengalungkan diri di tubuh rampingnya.

"Sudah malam.." Ucap Kai berbisik di leher Sehun yang tersenyum malu.

"Yaiyalah sudah malam, apa kau tidak melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan dan bulan tersenyum menerangi malam yang pekat ini?" omel Sehun seperti biasa berusaha menahan rasa malunya.

Kai tersenyum lembut, "Kau kedinginan,"

"Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah mati membeku disengat angin malam.." Jawab Sehun lagi memandang ke arah Kai yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Kai menggendong Sehun ala bridal style, menjatuhkan buku harian Sehun di lantai balkon tanpa mengetahui hal itu dan masuk ke kamar mereka.

Dan kau sudah mengerti apa yang dituliskan Sehun di akhir paragraf buku hariannya.

**_Serta sex yang tiada habisnya._**

_._

_._

_._

END

Wassalam.

Thank's for the review dan maafkan author karena kepanjangan.

Keep Review Readers /tebar kissu/ /digampar/ :D


End file.
